


A Well-Dressed Man

by betweentheloins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, HP: EWE, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweentheloins/pseuds/betweentheloins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry learns what it feels like to have the power of both the Malfoy name and an expensive suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Well-Dressed Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agentmoppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmoppet/gifts).



> You can find me on Tumblr: @whysotensepotter
> 
> For the lovely agentmoppet, whom I had a conversation with about this very concept a few weeks ago. Surprise! I hope it makes you smile :)

The first time that Harry is required to go to a social event with Draco, he makes a huge fuss about having to put on a suit and comb his hair for the night. It has been his experience that men in fancy suits can’t be trusted, after all. 

“There’s nothing finer than a well-dressed man, Harry,” Draco tells him. Harry isn’t convinced.

They spend hours at the tailor, Draco nitpicking over the smallest things-- the cut of the collar, which shirt to pair with which suit, the cufflinks that best complement each look. After being tugged at, poked, and prodded, Harry has all but shut down. He doesn’t even bother to scoff at the outrageous bill that Draco takes care of without batting an eye. By the time they leave the shop, each of them-- the tailor included-- is frustrated to the point of needing a stiff drink.

The night of the event, Draco patiently helps Harry dress, tying his tie, straightening his collar, and buttoning everything there is to be buttoned. Trying at least to be less of a pain in the ass, Harry goes to his happy place and allows Draco to do whatever it is that needs to be done, shrugging into his jacket and stepping into his shoes when instructed. When they’re finished, Draco leaves the room, Harry’s eyes still squeezed shut. 

Several moments after the door clicks shut, he opens his eyes and looks at himself for the first time in the full-length mirror, admiring how crisp and clean the suit makes him look. It fits him well-- complementing every curve and edge of him, and the material… It’s so smooth against his skin. 

He never realized that he could look this… handsome. His hair is mostly behaving, but it has this careless look to it that makes him look-- dare he think it-- dashing.

He leaves their bedroom with a bit more confidence, and though Draco notices Harry’s change in attitude he does not mention it, for fear that Harry will retreat back into his shell once more. Draco takes his arm and they make their way to the venue in silence, each of them holding back a smile.

***

With a spring in his step, Harry starts to notice how people treat him differently at the gathering. Is it just his imagination, or is the suit somehow giving him more power? Are people attracted to the outfit or to the confidence it's giving him? He’s finding that he likes the attention, and he wants more.

He makes his way around the room, socializing with people that he’s never dared to talk to before, and to his surprise they’re more than happy to speak to him... especially after they learn that he’s attending with his boyfriend, Draco Malfoy.

Draco watches from the corner of the room, allowing Harry to bask in the power of his new identity. It’s what he has been hoping all along-- that Harry could see the allure of being a Malfoy and all it could bring him. 

When they arrive home that night after much conversation, dancing, and champagne, they make love like they never have before, Harry’s new confidence igniting a passion in him that neither knew existed before.

***

Months pass and their relationship moves gradually from casual to serious. After countless social events, swanky outfits, and several front-page, above-the-fold highlights in The Daily Prophet, Draco slips a ring on Harry’s finger and is accepted with more enthusiasm than he ever could have imagined. 

Though he’d quite loudly sworn off extravagant things in the past, Harry beams back and forth between the love of his life and the thick diamond band on his finger, marveling at how well it must complement his suit.

After all, there is nothing finer than a well-dressed man.


End file.
